


Akhir Dari Penantian

by Lingkarano



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingkarano/pseuds/Lingkarano
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble pendek yang dibuat terburu-buru untuk merayakan AoKaga Day. Selamat hari AoKaga semuanya.





	Akhir Dari Penantian

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fiksi ini.
> 
> Dibuat dengan terburu-buru karena ingin merayakan AoKaga Day 2018.
> 
> Stage Play Kuroko no Basuke tahun ini sedang memainkan babak pertandingan Seirin vs Touou di Winter Cup, sehingga saya terinspirasi bikin drabble ini. /yah/

Daiki melompat. Kagami juga melompat. Mereka berdua mengerahkan seluruh tenaga di udara di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan antara Touou dan Seirin. Akan tetapi, Kagami berhasil terlebih dahulu menyambar bola basket yang dioper oleh Tetsu. Dan Daiki langsung teringat perkataan Tetsu di masa lalu.

-  _Saya yakin kamu akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih hebat_  -

Dalam sekejap Kagami memasukkan bola basket ke jaring Touou. Dan dalam sekejap juga terdengar bunyi sempritan panjang penanda berakhirnya pertandingan Touou dan Seirin. Terdengar hingar bingar kegembiraan di belakangnya tetapi entah kenapa Daiki merasa hening. Otak Daiki terasa kosong. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Diantara peluh keringat dan rasa lelah, akhirnya Daiki sadar dan berbisik pelan "Aku kalah"

Jadi ini rasanya kalah. Kalah membuatnya merasa sekosong ini. Kalah membuatnya merasa kehilangan semuanya. Akhirnya Daiki merasa kekalahan pertamanya.

Di hadapannya, Tetsu juga merasa kehilangan tenaga dan hampir terjatuh. Kagami dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Tetsu dan menopang Tetsu agar bisa terus berdiri. Daiki merasa miris. Kenapa lawan tandingnya yang juga mantan bayangannya malah lebih kehilangan tenaga dan tidak bisa berdiri kalau tidak ditopang rekan setimnya. Tapi mungkin karena itulah alasan Daiki kalah. Daiki tidak menopang dan tidak ditopang oleh rekan setimnya. Kerjasama tim adalah hal yang telah lama dibuang Aomine.

"Kenapa lu bertingkah kayak semuanya udah selesai?"

Sebuah suara memecah kehampaan Daiki akibat kekalahan. Daiki langsung menatap si empu suara.

"Semuanya baru dimulai. Nanti kita bisa main lagi. Bakal kulayani."

Orang ini. Iya orang ini. Yang telah menyadarkan Daiki dari kehampaan kekalahan. Padahal orang ini yang membuat Daiki kalah. Orang ini yang sudah lama dinanti Daiki. Seorang Rival. Cahaya. Benar-benar cahaya. Kagami Taiga.

Semua awan gelap pada jiwa Daiki terasa ditembus oleh cahaya seorang Kagami Taiga. Segala pesimisme Daiki terasa dikikis. Bukan hanya soal perasaan kekecewaan kekalahan yang dialaminya barusan. Tapi semuanya, semua kegelapan yang dialami Daiki selama bertahun-tahun ini karena menanti seorang rival. Ah terang dan hangat. Dan Daiki sekarang bisa tersenyum kembali.


End file.
